Holy Water
by Legendary Chimera
Summary: Katara deals with her new found power, and determines it's future use.  Kataracentric so expect some Kataang! A companion fic set after the ep Puppet Master. Happy Thanksgiving!


Hello everyone and Happy Thanksgiving! I'm so excited that I get to write another Avatar fic! This one is inspired byVal-Creative's fic "Hemorrhage", with her permission of course! "Hemorrhage" is a continuation of the episode "Puppet Master" therefore, this fic is a continuation of Val's fic. Please read that before you delve into this piece or it may not make as much sense. (Besides that, she has tons of goodies to keep us amused for hours on end!) Please enjoy!

* * *

Katara reveled in the lingering warmth of the dying campfire and the glowing light signaling dawn. A spectrum of colors were painted across the vast sky, and a homely odor that promised breakfast tickled her nose.

"Come on sleepy heads it's time to get a move on!" Toph urged them up as Sokka packed the campsite while letting his stew simmer on the embers.

Aang yawned lazily and helped his water-bending sensi to her feet. As the two stretched, last night's horrors came flooding back to the young girl's mind. Katara could still hear Hana's cruel voice taunting her with threats, corrupting her with the knowledge of blood-bending. Then she'd done it. She had practically blasphemed against her sacred powers as she used them for a darker purpose. She had discarded honor to save her family, but she still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she had shamed herself. The girl shuddered trying to bring herself out of her destructive train of thought. She needed to move on lest these notions distract her from her mission.

"I'm gonna go wash up," Katara announced to no one in particular as she left the safety of the group.

"Just don't be too long and watch your back," Sokka called to his sister.

"I will!" she yelled over her shoulder. She wanted to get away from this devilish place, but suspected she had left something undone. Unfinished business as it were. Like how Aang has barely dodged revealing his honest feelings for her. After being raised in a small tribe by a woman like Gran-Gran, Katara had become too astute to not realize what the young Avatar was about to tell her earlier.(1) Just three little words she so desperately needed to hear in this time of chaotic warfare. Was that so much to ask for? A hint of rouge spread over her face as she envisioned the boy's sparkling smile and lean, graceful figure.

As she closed the distance towards her destination, her musings were cut short by a frantic, painful scream. The teenage water-bender quickened her pace and rushed to the source of the cry. She came upon a small bridge where two boys of the Fire Nation had been playing. The taller of the two boys was cradling a smaller boy who was sporting a fishing spear protruding through his chest. His face was ghostly pale as a sickening pool of crimson soaked his roes and skin. The small child lay unconscious as the elder turned his pleading, piercing eyes on Katara who jogged towards them.

"I-It was an a-accid-dent," he cried, traumatized. "P-please help us!" he sobbed and stuttered.

Katara hesitated but only for a second. By using her bending to heal the by, she would give away her identity and risk her family. But she couldn't let this poor young soul die, even if he was Fire Nation. Without a second though, she spurred into action.

"Hold him still!" Katara demanded as she took hold of the spear. In one swift motion she pulled the intruding object careful not to leave any splinters. Before she closed the wound, she needed to stop the bleeding. The water-bending master sucked in a deep breath and raised a fist in concentration. The girl manipulated the boy's body to absorb the life giving substance. He convulsed in pain as she sinned once more with the heinous curse of blood-bending. The crimson nurtured the child's system, who was spared harm to any major organs. Katara shifted gears to water-bending. The chi energy cleansed as it healed and finally closed the injury.

The conscious boy gaped at their savior as she completed her emergency surgery. "You, y-you're a..." his voice trailed off in shock. Convinced that they would be safe and healthy until help arrived, Katara turned on her heels and fled the scene. She felt her spirits rise as a faint 'Thank You' echoed after her. Suddenly, Aang's words came rushing back to her, "Bending is a part of you, good or bad." (2) The teenager beamed upon realizing what had just occurred: she had used blood-bending for good! Now fueled by her new epiphany, Katara jaunted towards the campfire, only to be intercepted by a familiar face en route.

"Katara!" Aang greeted enthusiastically as he sprinted for her. "I'm so glad you're safe, we were starting to worry."

"I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away on my little walk," the love struck teenager muttered embarrassed. She could imagine her brother's livid expression if he had been the one to send Aang after her.

"Wow, that must've been some walk. You're practically glowing!" Aang confirms as he comes to a halt.

"Yeah, it was. I'll tell you about it once we're back at camp ok?"

"Sure, let's go before Sokka explodes." The companions giggled as they laced their fingers in complete bliss.

Once back at their latest temporary homestead, the benders were greeted in the usual fashion. "Where have you been?!?" Sokka shouted, his worry boiling over.

"I told you I just went to wash up. No need to panic."

"You sure took your sweet time Sugar Queen. What on earth were you doing?" Toph demanded.

"I'll show you. Sokka, let me borrow your sword for a second." Despite his obvious objections, his sibling relieved him of the requested object. Katara raised the steel above her body dramatically, only to bring it down harmlessly on her arm. A little slice of the skin was all she needed for this demonstration. The crowd gasped as they watched in awe. The tiny trickle of blood was staunched by an invisible source, the skin stitched and sealed by the patented water-bending leaving only a pale scar.

Sokka fell flat on his rear with a loud thud, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Aang had paled somewhat before he realized the weapon posed no real threat. Toph tapped her foot inquisitively.

"T-that was genius!" Aang congratulated grasping her hands.

"Do you know how many years you just took off my life?" Sokka scolded. Younger sisters really were inconsiderate sometimes.

"You were right Sokka. The Fire Nation won't know what hit them. (3) We'll be invincible!" The waterbender's smile split her face in two. Maybe blood bending WAS the ultimate power, if used carefully.

Toph had read the signs and determined the translations to be positive. She punched her friend in the shoulder playfully. "Great job Sugar Queen! Now come on Woozles, let's finish packing up and get this circus act on the road!"

Aang cocked his head to the side, curious. "I thought it was Snoozles?"

"Judging by that pathetic thud he just pulled off a girly faint. I now dub thee Woozles," she teased grabbing the sword to 'knight' Sokka.

"I didn't faint! I staggered. Big difference." Sokka huffed in defiance.

"Oh, you fainted," Aang taunted as the companions dove into the normal routine of badgering one another.

Katara warmed at the sound of Aang's melodious laughter. She helped her small tribe pack up and load Appa's saddle. The girl settled in next to the Avatar, feeling the warrior's spirit spring forth. They were ready for the Fire Nation. Taking flight into the open skies, the unbreakable team hastened to fulfill their destiny.

* * *

Foot Notes Again, major thanks to the Val for the permission. Didn't I promise you Kataang? (wink)

(1) In an an attempt to comfort his girl Aang nearly confesses his love for Katara, but saves himself at the last second. The dummy...(From Val's fic of course)

(2) A direct qoute from Val that started the whole 'sequel'.

(3) A paraphrasing of Sokka's idea which ultimately upset his sister.

Erm, I think that's about it. This is a rush job, and I do plan on doing some major editing to this. Therefore, constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Peace out!

* * *


End file.
